


Power Down

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Non powered au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets locked up in a bank when the sliding doors won't open anymore after the power went down. He calls his friends, who suggest he has sex with the hot guy who is locked in there with him.</p><p>Based on that one episode of Friends where Chandler is locked inside a bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Down

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is not beta-ed, because I couldn't find a beta :( I still have many fics to come, so if anybody wants to help me out, please contact me! Thanks!

**Power Down**

 

Steve Rogers wondered if these things happened to everyone or only to him. Why did the power go down when he was in a bank with electronic sliding doors? It was after closing time and all he wanted was to get some cash from the ATM, so he could go drinking with his friends.

 

At least he wasn't locked up on his own, there was another man who had been mumbling and cursing ever since the doors wouldn't open anymore. The man had been super slow with getting his cash, so Steve partly blamed him for being stuck here. He would already have been gone if the man had been a little bit quicker. Or maybe he would be here on his own, which would have been worse.

 

Steve tried his phone, but there was no reception. He walked around, but it didn't change. There was a pay phone though, probably one of the last ones in New York. Steve took his wallet from his pocket and found two quarters. Well, if he was quick he could let his friends know why he was late.

 

He dialed Sam's number and explained what was going on. He ignored that he was laughed at, also by Bucky in the background, and he definitely ignored the suggestion to have sex with the other guy locked in there, since they had nothing better to do anyway. Sometimes he wondered why he was friends with these people. Worst thing was that the man was attractive and that the thought had been running through his head before.

 

'If the doors weren't made of glass we totally could, you know,' the man said.

 

'Excuse me?' Steve asked, not sure what the man was talking about.

 

'Have sex,' he grinned. 'Your friends sound like fun, but they're loud! I'm Tony Stark. We're probably stuck here for a while, so if we're not going to have sex, we could at least talk.'

 

'Steve Rogers,' Steve introduced himself. 'I'm sorry about my friends, mister Stark. They can be such assholes.'

 

'Oh please, call me Tony,' the brunet begged. 'And don't apologize. I kinda liked their idea. I mean, you're hot, I'm hot and there is nothing else to do anyway. Except that even I don't like an audience with that kind of things.'

 

'Even though there are two sex tapes around with you in them?' Steve asked. He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. He was about to apologize, but Tony laughed.

 

'There was no audience when we actually had sex. It's different. But I'm a changed man now! No more one night stands! Definitely no more sex tapes!'

 

Now it was Steve's turn to laugh. He sat down opposite of Tony, leaning against the wall. 'You just said you wouldn't have minded to have sex with me in here, if not for the glass doors!'

 

'I never said I wanted it to be a one-time thing, Steve,' Tony joked.

 

'If you want it to be a more than one time thing you'll have to take me on a date first,' Steve smirked.

 

'What do you think this is?' Tony asked, holding up his hands. 'I went through all this trouble to get us in this exclusive place and you're complaining? Who needs light? Light is overrated! Warmth too, we can hold each other warm if necessary. Chairs, food, music, all so 2013. Believe me, this is the newest trend in dating! You're a very lucky man, Steve Rogers! I wouldn't do this for just anyone!'

 

Steve was laughing. This made being locked up in a bank so much more pleasant. Who knew the playboy billionaire was a normal guy who liked to make stupid jokes?

 

'And here I thought you were slow with the ATM,' Steve said. 'But it was all on purpose to keep me here, right? Well, I gotta admit, this is the best date I ever had. You even managed to involve my friends. I can't thank you enough for this lovely evening. I couldn't think of a better way to spend the night.'

 

Tony chuckled before he opened his mouth to continue their joke, but at that moment the lights turned back on and the door opened.

 

'Oh, that was quick,' said Tony surprised as he stood up. He reached out to help Steve up as well. Steve grinned as he took the hand and got to his feet.

 

'I'm starving, wanna join me for burgers?' Tony asked. 'I was getting myself some money for food and I want to end our date properly. Maybe even get your phone number out of this. So, what do you think.'

 

'I'm definitely joining you,' smiled Steve. 'My friends were asses, so they can wait and think we're still locked up for a little longer.'

 

'Yeah, assholes, I'd love to meet them one day. They have good ideas,' Tony said, a grin still plastered on his face.

 

'Maybe you will,' Steve said. 'Depends on where you're taking me now.'

 

'Old fashioned place, with bright lights, plastic seats, and greasy food.'

 

'Perfect,' Steve said. His smile couldn’t possible grow wider.


End file.
